Archive: Sibbi Caspersen
Sibbi Caspersen (Born March 27th, 1989 in Hamar, Norway) is a human solider recruit in the DAMMED program. He was drafted with the third round of recruits and bonded to Bell, a shadow demon. Personality Although he usually has good intentions, Sibbi has a very bad habit of getting himself and others into troubling situations. He is impulsive and rarely thinks before acting or speaking. He is also excessively vain, and while he adores compliments he cannot stand to feel insulted or embarrassed. He has a bit of a selfish streak in him, but being on the island has begun to change that. He now tries to think of the good of others, and attempts to help out as much as he can. He is an exceptionally fast learner in most things, and he has a strong, unyielding determination that makes it hard for him to give up on anything or anyone. Even when he's knocked down, it's usually not long before he's on his feet again. Background Pre-bond Sibbi was born in Hamar, Norway, and he lived there for most of his childhood. He never met his father, but he was spoiled endlessly by his mother and two aunts. Eventually, his family moved to North America, and although their main residence was there, they would live in their family home in Norway every other summer. Most of Sibbi's life was fairly normal. He did well in school, and was active in his school's swim teams. When he left home for college, he became involved in a more professional league of swimming, eventually becoming a team captain. His team did very well, until the death of their manager caused them to slowly split up. It was at this time that Sibbi heard about the DAMMED program from a recruiter. He was fascinated by the idea, imagining that it would be something that he could excel and become the best at. So, he decided to sign up. Post-bond Year 3 Sibbi only got to spend a short time to try adapting to the military lifestyle, although it wasn't very pleasant. Early on, he was made an 'example' of by Shamira, being used in a demonstration in which he shot and killed a harpy demon. This unsettled him greatly, although he would try not to show it. He made a few aquaintences while still living at the base, and tried to train during his time there. However, nothing could have prepared him for the fateful boat trip that would lead him and the rest of DAMMED to their new castaway island home. On the island, he was determined to prove himself useful to the group that had taken him and his partner in. However, time after time, he only made things more difficult for himself and the rest of his group. In an attempt to save the demon Jenner, he made a bargain with the council member Eztli and agreed to be his slave if he would rebond Jenner by force. This ended up being a trick. Currently, he is trying to regain the trust of others in his group, while simultaneously having to work as Eztli's servant. Powers All of his powers are very underdeveloped so far. Active *Can form 'shadow claws' around his fingers *Can do small forms of shadow manipulation (making shadows move slightly, making pieces of shadow solid, etc.) *Is currently being trained to shadewalk Passive *EYEZOOOOOM Relationships * Assumes that most, if not all, other people in DAMMED are his friends/allies. He also assumes they all feel the same way about him. *Eztli is his mastah *Considers his partner Bell like a mother AND a little sister figure all in one. Bell Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *he is a sparkling idiot *He's naturally a blonde *Speaks both English and Norwegian fluently *Swims very well, can also hold his breath for up to two minutes underwater *Has a fear of needles. But his greatest fear would be anything damaging his face. *Has recently become a vegetarian, but he adores most foods that are salty and/or sweet. *Really loves movies and plays, especially musicals *Property of Eztli. Harm to his property may be punishable by sacrifice. Category:Shadow Category:Bonded Human Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:3rd Round Recruit Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Bonded Human Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:3rd Round Recruit Category:Characters